


Right on cue

by kid_n_the_hall



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, F/M, No Plot, somewhat smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_n_the_hall/pseuds/kid_n_the_hall
Summary: My inspiration has died. But Bill0014 was kind enough to provide me with excellent prompts, so I forced myself to slightly smut out of spite. As for the puns, I can't help it, I'm from Gothenburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bill0014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill0014/gifts).



”Damn it! We ought to celebrate!”

”Yes?”

”Well, you finally cracked that abominable human being and I'm all out of champagne!”

”And how they still allow you to call yourself the _honorable_ Miss Fisher, I cannot fathom” Jack exclaims with mock indignation ”any woman of honor wouldn't be caught dead without at least one spare crate in their cellar!”

”Exactly! The last delivery was delayed!” she frowns, and settles in contemplation over this pickle.

”Oh! I know where we can find champagne and have fun at the same time!”

”Fun? With you _fun_ always seem to involve som degree of law...bending”

”Jack, really, _fun_ is a highly renowned pastime, you should try it! Meet me at the Adventuresses' club in 30 minutes!” she quickly hangs up and leaves any protests hanging.

*

”To another closed case then, Inspector” Phryne clinks her glass with Jack's before taking a sip of the chilled champagne,

”And to excellent partners” Jack adds, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek, before taking in the room and the rather stately pool table in the middle of it, stroking the green felt with his hand.

”Fancy a match, Jack?”

”I don't really play billiard, Miss Fisher”

”So humour me! I'll teach you, if you pay close attention you might even score!” Naturally she'd make an innuendo out of this, even he could see the potential.

He agrees with some sort of rumble, sips some more champagne.

She tosses him a cue and deftly sets up the table.

”Allright Jack! Let's get ready to tickle some balls” she says with a feral grin, and of course he chokes on the champagne, just luck saving him from actually spraying it out of his nose.

”Can a man please get some heads up before comments like that” he winces, she looks delighted as expected and no matter how enervating she is his heart does a little twirl when she gives him that look.

”You know I'm thrilled to give you head...s up”. Now she's just taunting him and he knows he deserves it. That darn twinkle in her eye and she bites her lip and gazes up at him from below her lashes, oh, it's just not fair play. They haven't seen each other besides work for the past week, both of them clearly suffering from withdrawal symptoms. So he scoops her into his arms and at least tries to even out the score by a kiss. And another. Her tiny moans tells him he somewhat succeeded.

”Are one even allowed in here this time of day?” Apparently the Inspector section of his mind can't be quiet.

”Please, I'm Madam President as you may recall?” one eyebrow in a sultry arch and Jack forgets any objections his Inspector brain might have.

”Besides, most other members have to be present at work at this time, luckily I am allowed a little more _flexibility._ ” At that she jumps up to sit on the edge of the pool table, one gracious leg hooking itself around his thigh. Oh good, she will destroy him, he's sure.

”But technically yes, the kitchen will be bustling soon anyway, maybe we should stay for lunch after we worked up an appetite?” Two firm hands on his lapels drags in him for a bout of kissing. Seriously thorough kissing. He shouldn't get lost in this, now, here, in her. But doesn't he always? There's no map to the world of Phryne, just the sign; _danger ahead, enjoy the ride_. His mouth take a detour down her neck, she keens, his hands works their way up her skirt, under her blouse. Her warm skin is a magnet to his fingertips, her husky voice a philtre to his ears. He really should be scared how she can manage to push him beyond his boundaries, but no, at this point he just follow in adoration. Chasing her down the slope to glorious ruin. His kisses now approach a breast, the other one getting attention from hand and thumb.

”Oh, Jack, I knew you'd find your sense of adventure!” she pants as she resolutely places his left hand between her thighs. A slight groan escapes him and the vibrations is quite nice indeed on her nipple. Jack marvels at warm wetness, is she ever not ready for him? He rips open the buttons of her camiknickers and fondles her with firm but gentle fingers, as he knows she likes it, as her teeth on his shoulder confirm.

”I will die in thy lap” he mumbles somewhere at level with her navel, the scent of her wipes all other thoughts from his mind but to have her arousal on his tongue. A kiss on her upper thigh and he's intoxicated, could be the remnants of champagne in his system but probably he's just completely drunk on Phryne. And as always when he finds himself here he can hear Phryne's restatement of Alexas. _He kissed the first of many double kisses. This orient pearl_ , he adds silently as he closes his lips around her sweet spot and sucks gently. The sounds creeping out from somewhere behind her sternum has this strange therapeutic effect on him. One could guess his ministrations offers some similar feeling to her. Cunnilingual therapy, he chuckles straight into her core. It doesn't take much more after that, some cleverly added fingers, a number of strokes and kisses by determined lips, an incentive for her to let go, another whispered quote agonisingly close to overheated flesh. The view of Phryne's _la petite mort_ on that pool table is a sight he will store away for dire days.

 

As soon as she can command her limbs, Phryne hurries to sit up and start to work on Jack's fly before his propriety catches up with him. She needn't have worried. He catches her instead in a needy kiss, eyes delirious, hands digging into her hips.

”I think it's time we put your cue to work.” She shudders from anticipation and fumbles with his buttons, cursing when she doesn't free the promising bulge in his pants quickly enough. One button is finally liberated, she moves to the next, her fingers inadvertently graces his erection and he growls, she smirks with delight. She loves having him close to unraveled by her hands. She feels his quickening pulse hammering against her lips as she nips and kiss his neck. Second button pops free and - _hrrhrm -_ someone's clearing their throat. Phryne pulls back to meet Jack's equally flabbergasted stare.

”You know it's the balls that's supposed to go in the hole and not the cue?” Mac's dry voice cuts through their haze of desire.

If he would drop dead right on the spot he would actually be grateful, Jack thinks, and then he wonders if anyone ever blushed to death. He turns faster than he can blink and a string of obscenities escape as he struggles to button his fly again. And Phryne, the completely infuriatingly impossible woman, _giggles._

”Hello there ladies, what brings you here?” Phryne slides down from the pool table, smooths her dress and smiles brightly at Mac and two other women Jack's never seen before. He's guessing they know Phryne well, since they look resigned and a bit amused rather than appalled.

”Lunch” Mac huffs ”but I find I lost my appetite.”

”Oh, now Mac don't sulk. The Inspector and I will remove ourselves and lunch is on me.”

”You owe me a bottle of Scotch too, to help me forget this sight” she gives them both an admonished glare before she turns and leaves to find a table.

Jack would swear Phryne giggles just to wind him up further, and to top it off, she gives him a smack on his arse as she all but skips behind him to the cloakroom.

”You drive” he tosses her the key and tries to ignore the pleased surprise on her face. ”A stint of terror might ease the uncomfortable situation in my trousers” he mutters and she laughs and winks, which does not help with the comfort or lack there of. ”And I feel safer to know that your hands will be occupied with the steering wheel.”

”Have you ever assessed the backseat of your motorcar properly?” Her tone of voice close to angelic ”Because, regardless how wonderful the match at the billiard table was, I never got to kiss nor play with any balls at all.”

 


End file.
